I know you want this
by ilovetimbits
Summary: Hidan and Sakura. Rated for LEMON and hidans foul mouth


I Know You Want This.

~One Shot~

I, ilovetimbits, do not own Naruto.

* * *

She was making herself break-feast in the Akatsuki base.

"Who's the bitch?"

She didn't fully meet all the Akatsuki members seeing as they are always separated. However, no one called her a bitch she turned around and threw the cutting knife and it lodged into the wall.

"What the fuck bitch!?"

She took the sliver haired mans neck within her grasp. "Do not call me bitch, old man!"

The man just grinned at her. "I'm guessing your the new fucking member."

She rose her eyebrow at him. She sighed and dropped him if she hurt him she would just have to heal him seeing as she's thier medic. His hands held her hips and pulled her to him, Sakura glared over her shoulder.

"I like my eggs over easy."

She tsk'd "What makes you think ill be making you any?"

"Because you're a woman, that's what they do."

She turned around her finger poked to his chest, holding him against the wall. He went to get up but couldn't move, his eyes widened slightly, she was just holding him back with a single finger... he'd like to see that in bed.

"I suggest you watch yourself Hidan," Kakuzu warned walking by. "I'm not stitching you back together."

Hidan snorted, Taking the females chin he admitted she was very attractive and had a hot temper he lowered his face close to hers he smirked seductively. "I know you want this." Then his lights went out.

He woke up in the same spot but on the floor his head throbbing.

* * *

Hidan walked up behind her, he glanced at the sway of her hips as she tended to Deidara's wounds. He frowned slightly at the look Deidara gave her so he decided to interrupt.

"Oi bitch, I need you to heal my head back on."

She turned looking a little pale, but she scowled. "There's probably a reason why Kakuzu didn't stitch you back together so no."

She turned back to heal Deidara who was smirking at him. She stopped healing feeling her head Deidara looked at her. "Are you okay, yeah?"

"Yes, just tired."

Hidan's head was on but a gash on the side of his neck. He didn't like the way Deidara looked at her sometimes and he didn't know why he shook it off though. She finished healing Deidara's hand then he hugged her. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

She smiled to him hugging him back. "your welcome."

"Oi bitch, why don't I get a hug when I'm healed?"

"Because your a jerk." Sakura answered. Deidara walked out smugly. She turned to him looking at his neck she sighed and started healing his neck.

"What's the deal with you and the barbie anyways?"

She rose and eyebrow to him. "Why is it your concern?"

He glared. "It ain't but you two are all buddy buddy."

She giggled, "aw Hida-kun's jealous." He was shocked at the nickname. Suddenly her body went limp, but he caught her before she fell.

"What the hell bitch?"

She pushed away from him trying to stand up on her own. "I'm fine. Just get stitched by Kakuzu."

"You need to lay down, idiot." Sakura held onto the table shakily. She glanced to him, she had to be sick, he was talking kindly to her... or as kindly as Hidan could be.

"No just leave, i'll be fine."

"Fine bitch, have it your way."

She turned back to the table but she passed out, but never connected to the floor.

* * *

"Don't touch me."

"Wouldn't fucking dream of it bitch."

Sakura sighed as she laid on the far side of the bed. She felt the bed shift from Hidan's weight, facing away from him her eyes closed lightly.

He faced away mumbling. ''Bitch... thinks I'm going to touch her tch'' Sakura would have hit him, if she wasn't sleeping. Deeming it safe, he rolled to look at her form even under the blankets her hips where noticeable, he rolled over again falling asleep.

* * *

He felt oddly warm, he usually only felt warm during his rituals when his blood coated his body. He opened his eyes and sparred a tint of blush. His breath caught, she was inches from his face her lashes where long and thick. Her face looked peaceful and her lips where parted. Sakura's arms where around him, her right arm was bent under his head her hand lightly gripping his hair the other arm limp over his neck. However, she wasn't the only one his arms where around her waist.

'How the fuck did this happen?' He smelt the blossoms emitting from her and holy Jashin it was intoxicating. He smirked and ran his arm gently over her body going over the curve he placed his arm back over her waist and closed his eyes.

* * *

He woke up again her face looked strained she was biting her lip holding something in he stared curious was she about to cry? She never cried, not ever... at least, the Akatsuki never seen her cry. A stream of tears came down her cheeks. Hidan's eyes widened it wasn't a pretty sight, well she still looked nice even with tears but she looked so fragile compared to what she usually was. He wiped her tears away with his thumb they stopped coming down she just bit her lip again. He pulled her closer to his body her face was closer to his she slowly smiled. Hidan was silent staring at her he felt something in his chest like a burn, it must have been the spicy food from eralier.

Her body then moved closer on it's own clamping onto his body which caused his lower reign to hit her thigh. Hidan blushed as her face moved close as well as her body. sakura's face was nuzzled into his neck. Her body relaxed into his he smirked he tucked the blanket in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and up her back he sighed in content.

'Damn the fucking bitch and her fucking looks.'

He blushed slightly what the fuck was his problem? He had many women hold him in this embrace why was it different with Sakura? His thoughts then conjured up that it was probably because she wasn't head over heels over him like any other woman. Hidan also knew very well that, upon wakening, he was going to get a beating of his life. Thank Jashin he's immortal.

* * *

Sakura woke up her eyes remained closed. She hummed at the warmth she didn't want to get up she was comfortable she never felt this before.

"Damn bitch knew you couldn't keep you hands off."

Her eyes opened she pulled back slightly. His face was centimetres away from her she looked in his violet eyes she blinked a couple. Sakura realized their position, she was vary aware of their position however...she liked it, comforting. She just stared in his eyes saying nothing, he stopped smirking.

She was just staring at him a saddened expression adorning her face, he was sure she was going to punch his face but she didn't.

He recovered from his trance and smirked at her "Mesmerized by my face?"

Hidan stared as her face came close to his, he blushed slightly 'What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't blush'. His eyes widened as her lips lightly touched his he closed his eyes and kissed her back pulling her in for more they pulled back for air he stared at her. "What the fuck was that for bitch?" her lips clamped down on his.

'What the fuck is going on!?' Hidan was beyond confused but pushed it aside as he enjoyed the kiss they pulled back once more he stared at her what was going on? He saw a cocky smirk on her face.

"What the fuck?"

She smiled. "You need to stop swearing."

"bit-" She had his lips again. Hidan licked her bottom lip he thought she wanted it or would open but she didn't, just smirked he pulled back slightly.

"Bi-" Sakura caught him her tongue moved in he fought her for dominance neither winning.

They pulled back for air he growled at her he moved in this time biting down on her lip she opened and he swept his tongue in, but not without a fight from her's. Hidan rolled on top of her and pulled back glaring. She was smirking playing idly with his hair her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"What the fuck is this all about bitch?" he smirked straddling her. Sakura flipped him under her using her hands to support her weight off his abs she changed to straddle him. she lowered down to his face whispering.

"I know you want this bitch." her hair tickled his chest.

Then he snapped, he said that to her a couple months back and now she got him back. He tried to flip her but her inhuman strength held him down, he wanted control.

"Bitch, men go on top."

She giggled. "Sucks for you then."

He smirked devilishly. "I can show you how much of a man I could be."

She rose an eyebrow and smirked she adjusted her body to sit rubbing against him he groaned then smirked he wasn't going to give in. "You have a nice ass, I have to admit bitch. But you lack in the chest department."

Sakura glared, she held his wrists again rubbing against him as she lowered her lips to his ear she whispered. "I can feel your cock"

There was no way she was a virgin, what the fuck? Her words alone just turned him on not to mention her round ass on him and the power she was holding over him. He tried to flip her again she giggled. He growled. "Bitch either do something or I will."

She smirked "Hidan, asking?" Sakura kissed him his arms where above his head still held by her. She let him in this time he explored her cavern her hands let go of his wrists, bad mistake. He pulled her waist down on him forcing her down she could feel the bulge between his pants. Sakura tried to pull her waist up but he had a death grip on her. He smirked, which got her angry. Lifting herself up he followed into a sitting position, she was still straddling him, her arms wrapped around his neck gripping his hair. Hidan went to her neck nipping at it she ground against him.

He ran his bottom lip along her skin as he got eye contact with her his eyes full of lust.

Her's was there, she just needed the extra push, she whispered in his ear. "Still don't want to touch this?" that was it he flipped her over under him.

"Bitch, you're going to regret questioning my manliness."

Sakura full out laughed. "Manliness?" She didn't mean it as doubt of his words, but to hear him say that? Hidan don't say 'Manliness' she laughed loudly as she thought about it. She gasped as he messaged her chest he managed to get her tank top off her he smirked at her red lace bra.

"Are you naturally pink haired?"

"Why don't you find out?" She whispered seductively through lidded eyes.

He challenged her. "Gladly." He hissed against her ear lope, he pulled off her shorts and of course they did match he looked at her skin it was creamy well muscled and slight scars showing she was a strong fighter.

She slipped her cold fingers into his pant hem pulling him to her, his face was close to hers she pulled his pants off. She grabbed his head in a head lock gripping his hair and kissing him, her thigh rubbed against him he groaned in her mouth he pulled back lips inches from each-other.

"Just wait bitch you'll be moaning."

" Hida-kun I have a lot of patients" The way she slurred his name oh he was going to make her scream his name.

Sakura's thigh rubbed against him again. "Losing concentration Hidan?"

Hidan grinned looking at her "No bitch, Just imagining you screaming my name."

Sakura blushed but then smirked. She rose her body her chest was just waiting to be free of her bra she grazed his cheek with hers. "Why don't you stop imagining...and do it?"

He was hard enough as it was, he brought her wrists to the side of her face. He kissed her unclasping her bra and slid it off revealing two perky breasts he licked one then sucked on it he hummed he gave her other breast the same treatment making her moan. She brought his chin up and licked his chin he moved to her lips, managing his boxers off.

He stuck his fingers in pumping her she moaned once then bit her lip. "Don't hold back Sakura." He slurred her name. She blushed Hidan said her name not bitch, she gripped his dick and he groaned. Having enough he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself he held her wrists.

"What no teasing?" Sakura grinned he smirked Jashin he wanted to pound her but she was different he lowered into her allowing her to adjust to his size.

He gazed at her, she looked flushed and tousled she whispered to him. "Aren't you going to pleasure me?"

He groaned "Sakura, you're making it hard not to just pound you senseless."

Sakura looked at him he was doing that for her? She expected Hidan to have no self control. Sakura pulled him down into a kiss. Hidan thrust slowly into her and she moaned in his mouth as he went into a slow rhythm.

"Harder Hidan." He nodded against her forehead.

"Hope you like it rough."Hidan whispered to her ear His pace going faster, she moaned. He groaned going deeper, and longer thrusts. Her moans got louder fuelling him more, her legs wrapped around him. He had his hands on her thighs the pads of his finger's digging into her, biting and kissing her lips. Her hands where on his chest he was squeezing her hips too hard she dug her nails into his chest.

He growled moving her hands over her head twining their finger's he thrusted in her she cried out in his mouth in shock. He thrusted erratically and hard she panted. Hidan thrusted harder into her, his hands moved to the bedding near her head and fisted in the sheets. Sakura's hands moved to his back dragging long scratches. Hidan pulled back sitting he thrusted harder making the head board hit the wall she moaned loudly getting cut off by another moan of her's. He grabbed the head board his knuckles white and used it as he thrusted into her, she gasped arching her back in a soundless scream. Her hands scratched his leg and knee gripping them as he moved faster and harder. Sakura's moans were louder then the baseboard each scream cut off by another he groaned. She cried out in pleasure and pain. Hidan hit a spot and she screamed his name.

He continuously hit the same spot she wrapped her legs around him they bounced off the bed "Hi-dan!" he growled to going deeper and harder. They continued the board banging against the wall creating a dent as he ground into her. She yelled his name as they climaxed he yelled her's. He stopped releasing the steel grip on the baseboard, breathing heavily he laid on her. "T-that hurt you ass." She held his back, she rested her head on his closing her eyes he was still in her but she liked it.

"Damn bitch if I knew this would come from hugging you in your sleep then fuck." She merely laughed. He pulled out of her grunting he laid beside her his arms behind his head she curled up to him tracing symbols on his chest.

He rolled to face her he kissed her forehead. "You're different."

She blushed she rolled on him. "And you can be sweet."

"What? Don't say that" She frowned tears came down her cheeks his eyes widened did he hurt her feelings? Hidan rolled her on her back he leaned over wiping her tears.

She smiled and kissed his ear. "See."

"Pshh" He was red with embarrassment, Sakura grinned. "The great Hidan blush?''

He rose an eyebrow looking down at her. "You want to make this a blushing competition?"

She smirked and pulled him down to kiss. "I'm hungry bitch."

"What makes you think I'm cooking you food?"

"Because woman your my bitch."

Anger struck through her she straddled him. "I'm not your bitch." his hands rested on her hips she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bitch."

Sakura's arms where beside his head she lowered to him. "You should stop calling me bitch."

Hidan gripped her hair pulling her under him he licked her neck she growled flipping him over.

"I'm not your bitch." Sakura growled.

He grinned at her. "Alright, Sakura." She blushed he caught it and grinned. She took her clothes and dressed herself, Hidan was in his pants he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Damn Sakura we broke the bed."

Kakuzu may be a little pissed


End file.
